Naruto King of the Gods and Demons
by book lover reader
Summary: In the battle with the Jyuubi, Madera, and Obito after an explosion designed to destroy them all Naruto is sent through time and space reducing him in age. He is found by the Tsuchimi's and adopted by them. He remembers chakra but his memories are locked away.


**Naruto King of the Gods and Demons**

Harem: Kaede, Primula, Nerine, Sia, Asa, Mayumi, Kikyou, maybe Ms. Nadeshiko

Disclaimer: In the battle with the Jyuubi, Madera, and Obito after an explosion designed to destroy them all Naruto is sent through time and space reducing him in age. He is found by the Tsuchimi's and adopted by them. He remembers chakra but his memories are locked away.

This fic was inspired by two fics The Guardian and The Man Who Could Become Kami or Yami!

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was fast asleep in his warm bed, having a very weird dream. He was fighting a massive monster that looked straight out of a nightmare of all nightmares.

He was preparing to fire a black energy ball while the monster he was facing started to fire his. Soon they both fired and as soon as they were about to touch…

It was interrupted by a loud ringing.

Just as Naruto's tired, yet tense and shaking hand reached for the alarm clock to slam down and shut the demon from hell up, someone else did it for him. He let his hand drop and tried to find his way back into his wonderful dream world.

A sweet, caring voice called out to him, "Good morning, Naruto. It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Kaede," he replied, still half asleep.

"I would love for you to get it, but if you don't get up your breakfast will get cold." She then leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "I made ramen."

He looked up to see familiar blue eyes on a face framed by silky orange locks, cascading down to just below her shoulders. Naruto sighed before he lifted his right hand and tightly squeezed one of Kaede's boobs while he used his left hand to lift up her skirt and give her panty covered pussy a lick causing her to moan.

They of course did this all the time. She would wake him up he fondles her a bit and they go on through the day. Naruto wasn't stupid he knew she loved him as well as other girls did, and if there had been any doubt that was erased six months ago when she quite literally got on her hands and knees and begged him to use her body for nothing but his pleasure.

He was going to say no but stopped at the look in her eyes said she would break if he refused. She had been trying for years to make up for the way she had treated him so she made herself into his personal slave that he could use anyway he wanted. So he agreed with her request and when they fucked for the first time at her request he just used her body for his pleasure and brutally tore her virgin barrier like she wanted and came inside her as she wanted him too.

She took a step back as Naruto rose to his hands and knees. "How do you do it, Kaede?" he began as he sat up and stretched. "Not only do you get up early, but you make breakfast. You don't forget a thing, do you?"

"Not when it comes to you, anyway," she told him as she made her way to the door. "Breakfast is waiting for you, when you're ready. Come down soon, okay?" Kaede closed the door behind her.

"It's still hard to believe were the same age," he muttered to himself, standing up to change.

His name was Uzumaki Tsuchimi Naruto. The Tsuchimi part came from his late adoptive parents, who died in an accident eight years ago. Since then, he'd been living with Kaede Fuyou, who had been taking great care of him. She did his laundry, dishes, and pretty much everything else you could think of. He felt like he should have been the one who should be doing all the work, since he wasn't paying rent, but she wouldn't let him. Every time Naruto offered to help around the house, she would refuse to let him. On the occasions when he tried to work without asking, she would always catch him and take over what he barely started that was the only times he would be scared out of his wits.

Kaede and Naruto had been friends since they were kids. They went through a rough patch, in the past, but Naruto doesn't hold it against her. It became water under the bridge. As for Kaede's parents, her father works for a big company, so he is usually on business trips. For her mother, she died in the same accident that took Naruto's parents lives. As a result, Kaede and Naruto were the only ones who lived in the house. I know what most of you are probably thinking, two teenagers alone in a house and all that other stuff.

The only thing that worries Naruto is that Kaede works a little too hard. When he walked into the kitchen, there was enough on the table to feed five people.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun," Kaede smiled as she placed a bowl in front of said teen. In the bowl was miso ramen with three slices of pork and fishcakes shaped like his head – Naruto's favorite.

Naruto's classmates, especially the males, would kill for Kaede's home cooking. It's like a gift from Kami, himself! And yet, he's lucky enough to eat it every day. Not only that, but he gets to eat her ramen every day. All of her cooking is delicious, but with her ramen, every bite is like an orgy in his mouth.

"You know, Kaede…" He began as he examined the spread of different foods on the table. "We can just have toast, next time."

"Okay, I'll make toast tomorrow," she replied gleefully. Then, she went into a cute thinking pose with her chopsticks in hand. "Let's see, what goes good with toast?" She asked herself, causing Naruto to sweat-drop. "I know! Some eggs, bacon, maybe some sausage, and hash browns would be good, too."

"No, Kaede, I mean just plain toast. That way, you don't have to work so hard," Naruto tried to explain.

"Oh, no, it's not hard! I love taking care of you, Naruto! It's what I enjoy doing the most," she told him, smiling fondly. Suddenly, her cheerfulness dimmed. "Does that bother you?"

"Oh, no, I don't mean it like that!" Naruto quickly replied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Her expression brightened again. "Good! Would you like some tea?" she offered, doing a complete one-eighty as she pushed her chair out to bring Naruto some tea.

Eventually, Naruto and Kaede both finished their breakfast and made their way outside so they could head to school. Kaede who closed their front door while Naruto waited for her at the front gate ran up to him and held out his bento box.

"Here's your lunch, Naruto." Kaede grins as she hands it to him.

As he took it from her hands, he noticed that she didn't have her own lunch in her hand.

"Kaede, where's yours?" he asked, earning a red tint on Kaede's face.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot." She ran back inside to get hers.

Naruto looked around and noticed a few more neighbors had moved, making a total of eight. It got him wondering if they pissed them off or something. However, that thought was pushed aside as he heard Kaede rushing up to him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long," she apologized but he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to remember next time, okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Flinging his school bag over his shoulder, he headed off to school beside his childhood friend.

"So, you think your dad will be gone for long, this time?" Naruto asked, trying to pass the time; it was a half hour walk to school.

"He said he might be gone for three to four months."

"Three to four months? Wow, most dads wouldn't leave a young man alone in a big house with their only daughter," he pointed out, watching a black cat run up some stairs.

"I don't know, maybe he trusts you," she replied.

"You think that, but he did tell me to go for it before he left, saying I have his approval," Naruto informed her. He saw her face turn red in the corner of his eyes. They both knew what he was talking about, her dad might have found out about their relationship.

"He should be thinking about your future. Isn't he worried that other guys might be intimidated by our relationship? Not that I'm worried if they mess with me, I'll just give them the old one-two." He pumped his fist in the air, making Kaede giggle.

"I think dad is thinking about the same future that I am," she admitted, blushing as she looked up at him.

**Thud**

Naruto perked up, his eyes traveling upward the stairs. Only to see a nailed baseball bat held by a…

Bald man in baseball uniform.

He clearly is a pervert.

"I've been waiting for you, bastard," a man called out from a top of the stairs in front of them.

Looking ahead, they saw a tall, fearsome looking man with a cue-ball-like haircut. He was in a baseball uniform, carrying a nailed bat.

"My name is Magnum Sakai, and I'm from Knights of Kissy Kaede, also known as the KKK," the man declared.

"You racist bastard," Naruto joked. "And besides, aren't you a little old to be in high school?"

"Shut up you bastard, I'm not racist. I'm here to confess my love for Kaede by eliminating you. Now die!" the man exclaimed as he jumped from the stairs with his bat ready to attack.

"Kaede, watch out," he told her. Fully aware what he was going to do, she backed away.

"Be careful, Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto just reached down and picked up a rock and threw it at the pervert and hitting him in the head causing him to lean back in the air while summersaulting straight into the water face first.

"Alright now that he is taken care of let's go," said Naruto as he grabbed Kaede into his arms and ran quickly.

He let out a breath, "We made it in time." He said, as he allowed her on her feet.

Said girl too nodded, still blushing. "T-Today there were three bodyguards."

"Hellooo!" a female voice cooed, as Naruto felt the sudden shift on his back.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the green haired girl, "Hello Asa.", he deadpanned.

Said girl pouted, "Hey! You weren't so sad when you were carrying Kaede, huh?" she asked. Leaning to his ear, she smiled slyly, "Do you not like how it feels?" she asked, pressing her breasts against his muscled back.

Naruto hummed, "Hm~ little to the right. Yeah~ it was itching there since morning."

A twitch formed over her eye, as she slipped of his back, "Mou~ you are so insensitive!" she huffed.

Naruto looked at the green-head, a sly smile forming on his lips, "So Asa, do you like how my muscles felt when you pressed your breasts against them. Do you like how hard they were and how they would feel when both of us are nude and-"

"I get it! I get it!" she shouted, blushing furiously. She huffed, "Arrogant!" she accused, before walking off.

Kaede glanced towards the green-head, before looking back at Naruto, "That was mean, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, "She just chose the wrong person to tease."

She titled her head, "You know, no one would say things like that to a girl."

Naruto smiled, "I know I am Awesome"

She giggled, "Yes, you are!"

Her eyes soften, as she saw them walking away. Placing a hand against her chest, she could still feel her heart hammering. He has put some really vivid images in her head.

"Baka…"

She was about to open the door of their classroom, only for Naruto to pull her back.

Standing in front of the door, Naruto slid it open.

A glasses wearing boy, flew out of the door.

"Kaede! Welcome into my- ark!"

All boys flinched, crossing their legs.

Naruto smiled, "Welcome to a new world, Itsuki.", he said as he dislodged his leg from between the boy's legs.

"Uuuu…", Poor Itsuki, moaned piteously from the floor.

"That was cruel, Naruto!" Itsuki exclaimed, glaring at Naruto.

"I wasn't trying to be nice." Naruto deadpanned.

Huffing at his friend, Itsuki smiled lecherously towards Kaede, "I was hoping for Kaede-chan might jump into my arms today."

Naruto smiled, "Tell me, what's the first thing come to your mind now you think of hugging Kaede?"

Itsuki whimpered, crossing his legs.

Naruto nodded to himself, "Mission successful."

"You are cruel!"

Naruto just shrugged, "Why don't you go for other girls? There are a lot of beautiful girls in class, like Mayumi."

Someone turned red.

Itsuki complained, "Come on man! There is a thing called 'comfort' while hugging. Mayumi's flat-chest is just…"

A new person entered the conversation.

"That's none of your business!" a grey haired girl with mismatched eyes retorted.

Kaede cheered up, "Mayumi-chan, Good Morning!"

Mayumi raised her hand in greeting, "Good Morning.". Before looking towards the four-eyed boy, "Don't diss the flat-chest.", folding her arms to her chest, "There are people who prefer it that way, nowadays!"

Naruto agreed, "Yeah, and think about the other profit. You don't have to worry about them sagging as you grow old. They will always remain taught and perky."

"That's right!...wait-What?" Mayumi exclaimed staring at the silver-head.

Naruto blinked, "You didn't think of that. It happens quite a lot you know." He added sagely.

Mayumi shook her head; she has long since given up in trying understanding Naruto. "Anyways, what do you think about the new transfer students?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Transfer students?"

Mayumi nodded, "Yup, it's a rumor for two days now. But since you were too busy torturing those guys, so I think it's understandable."

All boys shuddered.

"Well, I think they will be from heaven or hell, the way things are these days." She said.

Itsuki smirked, "That means, the new student is going to be a smoking hot young woman."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked deadpanned.

He just brushed his nose, "It's in the air. My nose makes no mistakes."

Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow. He knew he could smell someone from quite afar, but it would be hard to pinpoint that it would be a girl, even for him.

'Must be a new pervert sensor'

Mayumi folded her arms to her chest, "But when it comes to girls, you can't ignore Midoriba-kun olfaction."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he looked towards Itsuki, "Then tell Mayumi is currently on which day of her periods?"

Said four-eyed boy smirked, "Its Fi-Geboh!"

Mayumi stared at Naruto ridiculous, "You didn't just ask that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was testing."

"Uuuu." Itsuki moaned from the floor.

Naruto sighed, as he turned his gaze outside the window.

Mayumi leaned forward, "What, Not interested at all? Well, you have Kaede, so I suppose it doesn't matter!"

From then on the day went like normal once the smoking hot teacher Ms. Nadeshiko started class. However after that is where it went weird after she had asked to talk to him about something.

A slim hand travelled towards her face, as she holds her chin, "Naruto, have you ever become acquainted with girls from other worlds, when you were a kid?"

He chuckled, "I was acquainted with lots of girls when I was a Kid."

She frowned, "Stop joking, Naruto."

He sighed, "Hai, Hai, Well, I don't exactly remember. Something wrong?" He asked.

She looked to the side, her hand hiding her mouth, "Hm…I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"That wasn't assuring." He deadpanned.

"Anyway…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't give up!"

"Huh?"

"Good luck! I will help you whatever I can."

She turned to the right, walking away, her long hair following close behind. "Remember…Will Power, Will power! I know you can survive! Just don't give up!"

She disappeared around the corner.

Naruto just stared behind her.

"Am I going to a war?"

Walking over the orange-head, "Shall we go home?"

Said girl looked up, "Sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Kaede, sorry to keep you waiting!"

He glanced up, only to see two girls walking up to them.

"Senpai-tachi?" He asked.

Said blonde smiled pleasantly, "Hello, Naruto-kun. I heard something about you and Midoriba-san again."

Naruto's smile sweetened to the degree of diabetes, "Would you be so kind to tell me who it was?"

"Ah! Forbidden Love! Ma~Ma~Ma~"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Kareha-senpai~ who was it?" he asked a way too sweetly.

All girls felt their hairs stand.

"Naruto-kun, you can't! They will suspend you!" Kaede fretted.

Naruto chuckled, "If they found any proof that is. I am going to let the fox out of the bag, Kukukuku~"

"Uh…shouldn't it be cat out of the bag?" Asa asked.

Naruto just shrugged, "I like foxes more."

Cue sweat drop.

Still all three girls stored that knowledge for later use.

Just then, the door to the class opened, revealing an enthusiastic Mayumi.

"The new transfer student is a girl," she announced loudly, grabbing everyone's attention (especially the boys'). "Not only that, but there's two of them. One of 'em is a god, and the other is a demon. Also, they're both really pretty."

Naruto and the others watched as the whole class crowded up around Mayumi as she began to inform them of her knowledge of the incoming students. Asa looked from the crowd, over towards Naruto, and wondered why he wasn't gathered with the rest of them.

"What's wrong not interested in the new girls?" she asked him.

"I don't see the point in getting so worked up. Yeah, they're girls, but it's not like I don't see them every day," he replied, showing no interest for the new students.

"I get it, it's because your with Kaede. I guess she doesn't have to worry about any romantic rivals for a while," she proclaimed.

Naruto shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you guys we're just friends?" he sighed, but she didn't buy it.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she shrugged, before glancing over to Kaede. "Anyway, you ready, Kaede?"

"Yes," Kaede replied. She stood up from her seat and looked at Naruto. "I'm learning how to make a new recipe to cook for you." Glee was written in her expression as she spoke.

"Aren't you glad you have such a beautiful girl who is eager to learn how to cook for you?" Asa teased.

"We should really get going. Bye, Naru-chan!" Asa waved as she and Kareha both walked away with Kaede trailing behind them.

Kaede stopped in her tracks to turn and face her favorite blond. "I promise to make you a big pot of ramen, when I come home!" She then ran off before Naruto could say anything.

With a sigh, Naruto flung his handbag over his shoulder and made his way towards the upperclassmen building to pay someone a visit.

Positive a certain upperclassman was taught to keep his mouth shut, he ventured to the grocery store to pick up a snack.

"Hmm… Ten instant cups should be good," he decided aloud, placing the tenth cup of instant ramen in his handcart. "I should get something to wash it down with; maybe some juice or soda will be good."

Making his way over towards the beverages, he saw a red headed girl with short pointy ears pondering what kind of meat to buy. As he walked by her, he could hear her saying something about the cost of the meat and how she could save money buying the bigger one or how she could get more if she bought two smaller ones. Just as he passed her, she turned and asked him something.

"Excuse me, I need help?" she called, holding up two the different packages of meat.

"Ah… Sure, how can I help?" Naruto replied, not sure, if he could.

"Thanks! You see, I'm cooking for someone who eats a lot, but I'm not sure which one of these to buy," she filled in as she looked between the packages of meat in her hand. "Should I buy two of these medium ones or just buy the larger one? Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it."

Naruto didn't know what to think, but he did know one thing. If she was cooking for someone who eats a lot like him, it was always the best choice to buy the most food.

"Since you are cooking for someone who eats a lot, you should get two to the medium ones," he offered.

The god nodded and grabbed another medium package, placing the larger one back. "Thanks so much, you really helped. I would love to stay and talk, but the drug store has a sale on toilet paper that I can't miss."

She blushed as he gave her a foxy smile. "No problem, I'm just glad I could help," Naruto told her.

She smiled back. "I guess I'll see you later, then, Naruto-kun." She then ran off, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'Who was she?'

Shrugging it off, he made his way to grab his beverage, pay for his things, and head home.

Naruto decided to take a short cut home. On the way was a small park, where he heard one of the most beautiful voices ever to reach his ears. Searching for the source of the melody, he spotted a beautiful young girl about his age sitting on one of the swings. She had light purple hair, tied in a ponytail with ribbon, and long pointy ears. Leaning against a park wall, he absorbed to breathtaking tune. Once she finished, he clapped out of reflex. Startled, the girl stood and turned to the direction of the clapping. Her gaze soon landed on a boy with unruly, spiky blond hair and azure colored eyes. Three whiskers marked each of his cheeks. She mentally noted how cute he was in a school uniform.

"Were you listening this whole time?" she queried, slightly self-conscious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. Once I heard you singing, I just had to stop to listen... I must say, you have a beautiful voice," he complimented.

"I'm not that good, but it's nice of you to say that. There are much better singers then I am," she pointed out modestly.

He couldn't believe that she would say something like that.

"Are you kidding me? You have an amazing voice, and I would love to hear you sing, again!"

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Naruto-sama. Who knows, if keep your ears open, you might hear my voice again.

The evening siren could be heard off in the distance. The young girl checked her watch.

"It's late, already. If I don't get home soon, my Oto-san is going to punish me," she reported.

"I wouldn't want that to happen," he chuckled.

"I'm glad we were able to talk with one another." She politely bowed to him and left Naruto by himself.

'Wow, I was able to meet two beautiful girls today. I must be lucky,' he thought as he headed home.

XXXXXX

Naruto was finishing his last cup if instant ramen when it finally dawned on him.

'How did they know my name?' he asked himself, not remembering telling either one of the girls his name. And yet, somehow they knew.

Next Day in School.

"Starting today, you will have new comrades in this class. Well…I suppose there is no need to explain." Nadeshiko deadpanned, as she looked at the eager faces of her class.

Mayumi looked towards Itsuki, who was literally humping in his seat, "Calm down a little!"

Itsuki looked at the girl ridiculous, "What are you talking about? When meeting new girls, first impression are crucial!", he said, as he returned back to his humping.

Mayumi sighed, "Hai, Hai, do whatever you want."

Itsuki, as perverted as he is, got to his feet, his arm rising majestically, "Everyone, are you all ready!?" He shouted.

"YEAH!"

Boys were eager to reply.

…

Nadeshiko sagged, "It can't be helped.", looking towards the door, "You two, come in." she ordered.

Boys jumped, "Welcome!"

…

"WaHaHaHaHaHa!" A manly laughter echoed.

What the-?

The man in the Kimono folded his arms, a smirk on his face, "The Human School seem to be quite the interesting place."

Man in black agreed, "Indeed. There are so many young beautiful maidens, I feel youthful again."

…

…

…

Ugh…boys were still standing.

…

Kimono clad man blinked, looking around, "What's up with you guys?".

…

"And, which brat is it?" Kimono clad man asked.

Man in black, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Etou~ Ah, there he is." He said pointing a clawed finger.

All eyes turned to the blonde, who was gazing out of the window.

As always.

…

Walking up to him, Kimono clad man grinned, as he rubbed his chin, "Hm, he is quite good. Now I can rest easy leaving Sia with him."

Man in black smiled, waving his hand like a royalty, "No 'stealing a match' Shin-chan. Naruto-chan is Nerine-chan's husband, you know."

"Hey, No way!", he looked towards Naruto, who was still looking out of the window. "Naruto-dono, please take care of Sia."

Naruto finally seemed to notice that there was someone talking to him. He looked towards the two old men, blinking.

"Hm, did you say something?"

…

Cue face fault.

…

"Hey, pal, listen up. My Sia has a cute body, so you better have the energy to…" Out of nowhere, the girl Naruto saw at the grocery store threw a chair at him before he could finish his sentence.

"Oto-san, that's disgusting! Don't say things like that," Sia yelled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sia, I've told you hitting people with chairs is going too far!" her father managed to say, despite the pain coursing through his body.

"Sia, don't you think that was a bit too harsh?" the other girl Naruto met the day before asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" he queried, surprised to see both of them in his class. They burst into a fit of giggles.

Eventually, everything calmed down and the four newcomers lined up in front of the class.

"So, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms. Nadeshiko gave permission to proceed.

"My name is Lisianthus, and I'm from the world of the gods. Since my name is long, you can just call me Sia," she told the class with a smile.

"My name is Narina, and I'm from the world of the demons. I would love it if everyone would call me Rina," Narina spoke shyly.

"I'm Eustoma; I'm Sia's Oto-san and the king of the gods," Eustoma proclaimed proudly.

"And I'm Forbesii. I'm the king of the demons and Narina-chan's Oto-san," Forbesii introduced himself.

"I didn't mean you two," Ms. Nadeshiko muttered to herself.

"Um… Sensei, did I hear them right? Did they say they were the kings of the gods and demons?" Mayumi asked for the whole class.

"Yes, you heard right. Bear with me, I know it may be hard to believe, but these two are the kings of the gods and demons," Ms. Nadeshiko informed the class.

"Please, don't treat us different just because we are princesses," Sia urged.

"Yes, just treat us as if we were regular students," Narina requested.

"There you have it," the teacher stated. She looked over to Naruto." Uzumaki, it'll be your job to take care of these girls."

"What? Why the hell do I have to do it?" Naruto tried to reason.

"I'll be happy to explain, if you like?" Forbesii voiced, getting everyone's attention. "You see, Naruto-chan, you have been chosen to be either Nerine's or Sia's husband," he informed. The whole class was in awe.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. The rest of the boy's stare at him in disbelief.

"To put it plainly, you can choose to become king of the gods or king of the demons. If you chose my Sia, then all the power of the gods will be at your command," Eustoma stated.

"But, if you chose my Nerine-chan, then all the power of the demons will at your disposal until your heart contents," Forbesii added with a smile. Both Sia and Nerine laughed.

'I could either become king of the gods or king of the demons,' Naruto thought to himself. 'How the hell did I get myself mixed up in this?'


End file.
